


Invitations

by entanglednow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve learns bathroom etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

  
Tony's still trying to force the muscles in his back to relax, when he realises someone's moving around outside the bathroom. He can hear the footsteps, too heavy to be female, too slow to be official. There's not enough shouting to be Thor, no clatter of someone rifling through his stuff. Steve then.

"I'm in here," he calls.

The feet move more confidently, and the bathroom door swings open, only to lurch to a stop, and smack into a boot, when the fact that he's _in the bath_ becomes obvious. Steve can't seem to decide whether to step back out of the bathroom, or turn around. He does some sort of half-pirouette, while still holding the door, which is far too funny. Though he seems at a loss to find himself staring at a mirror anyway.

Tony waves at Steve's reflection with the drink he's holding.

Steve turns around again, only to realise how ridiculous he must look. He seems to decide he's more than capable of adapting to the unexpected, or that he needs more practice, or maybe he's still uncertain about twenty-first century bathroom etiquette. Because he bravely turns back to face him. Though he can't seem to decide whether to stare at Tony's chin, or his ear.

Tony has a drink, and patiently waits for Steve to decide exactly how scandalised to be. But all the looking at anything but the naked man in the bath has left him staring somewhere else.

"You have a television in your bathroom." Steve's obviously too surprised to wonder about whether that's a weird thing to notice. The way he says it - he seems to think Tony might have missed it.

"I think it came with the wall," Tony admits. "Honestly, I'm still finding things and I've had this house for ages."

"Why would you have a television in your bathroom?" Steve asks slowly, and if he's trying to work through the problem in his head, and not coming up with any answers.

"It's the ultimate home cinema experience," Tony offers. "So I'm told. That would be why the tub is so large. The only problem with that - you're always pruney before the climax."

Steve misses the innuendo there, or chooses to ignore it rather than be embarrassed. Tony can't decide if that's disappointing or just encouragement to try harder.

"I'm assuming you wanted something, and didn't in fact just show up to appreciate the view." Tony smirks at him over his glass.

"Yes - I mean no - there was something." Steve stops talking. Whatever it was, he's clearly forgotten it.

Tony's going to choose to interpret that however he sees fit. Steve takes a breath and then doesn't seem to know what to do with it, other than breathe it all out again.

"I can't - I should go wait outside."

"Probably," Tony nods. "I think if you stay any longer politeness would dictate that I have to invite you in."

Steve tries to turn around without opening the door all the way, and nearly brains himself on it.

"I'll be - " He does manage to shut the door behind him. " - out here then."

Tony's laughing too hard to pour himself another drink without spilling it in the bath. But for once the waste is totally worth it.


End file.
